The Administrative Core will use a collaborative administrative and multi-Pi model to direct, coordinate and facilitate the cohesive functions of the Exploratory Center of Excellence and to enhance the resources of Northern Arizona University (NAU), University of Arizona (UA) and Dine College to support resilience guided health related research, research training and education, and community engagement and outreach relevant to American Indian populations.